Otaku lover
by Yukki Asashiya
Summary: Nadie me cree que los vampiros existen, pero quien le va a creer ha una chica que se viste de diferentes personas? Ese es el dilema de Isabella Swan, una chica Otaku... Edward es vampiro, Bella humana
1. Nueva en la ciudad

**_Capitulo uno:_**

**_Nueva en la ciudad:_**

**_

* * *

_**

Mire el sol, a través de las cortinas de mi habitación... de mi antigua habitación. Me iba de Phoenix, cambiaba las noches de insoportable calor, por un frío demandante. Me mudaba a Forks, el pequeño pueblo en donde vivía mi padre. Lo que menos me gustaba era tener que viajar a Seattle para poder comprar mis mangas, los videos de series e incluso mis lápices de dibujo.

Forks, se encuentra en el noroeste de Washington, en la península Olimpyc. Ere un pueblecito, que permanecía diariamente nublado. Seguramente podría salir de día, no como aquí. El único problema de Forks, era que no tenía un comiquería, ni tiendas en donde vendieran mangas, ni siquiera la comic con llegaba ahí. Eso me molestaba, para una persona como yo, vivir lejos de los mangas es como vivir sin oxigeno, de hecho llene un bolso con todos mis mangas, que son alrededor de 100, muchos. La mesada que me da mi abuela para Navidad se va en mangas, la mayoría de género shojo. Historias de amor...

Me llamo Isabella, aunque en la red soy conocida como Sora, que significa cielo, soy una escritora de fics sobre anime, y mi blog es muy visitado. Toda la gente que ve se siente muy caracterizada conmigo. Era la única chica de mi escuela que veía anime. Todos me veían como un bicho raro, que se encerraba en una realidad surrealista. Además, nunca me ha gustado el sol, por eso acepte sin rechistar cuando mi madre me ofreció ir a vivir con papá.

Ellos se separaron cuando yo tenía semanas de vida, mamá se fue conmigo cuando tenía una semana, diciendo que no podía seguir viviendo en ese lugar lleno de oscuridad, mi padre, no quería irse. Ahí fue el lugar en donde nació, en donde creció y en donde es respetado por el pueblo entero. Para todos, Charlie es el jefe de policía, él está orgulloso de mí, aunque vea series japonesas y la gente hable mal de mí, él siempre me defiende de todos.

Las veces que he ido a Forks, me sentía plena, me hubiera gustado, que mi mamá me hubiera dejado en ese lugar, no tenía sol, eso era lo bueno, y además yo tenía una conexión especial con papá. Cuando tenía seis, había ido a pasar mis vacaciones con papá. Fuimos al banco de Port Angeles, lamentablemente ese día entraron en el banco a tobar, un sujeto disparo y me llego directamente en la pierna, eso me impide hacer deportes. Papá aun se culpa por eso, pero yo le digo que no es cierto, el no sabía lo que iba a pasar, nadie puede prevenir el futuro.

No sé cómo, pero me baje del avión, y había llegado a Port Angeles, la ciudad que queda a una hora de Forks. Charlie estaba esperándome, ocupando una gruesa chaqueta debajo del uniforme de policía, seguramente me dejaría en casa y luego volvería a la estación. Él se ocupo de mis maletas, diciendo que yo no podía cargar peso, yo solo rasque mi nuca y le di una sonrisa.

El viaje en auto no fue incomodo, de hecho, afuera de la casa había una roja camioneta esperando, era para mí. Papá la había comprado para que no tuviera que depender de él. Y tal como lo predije, el me dejo en casa y se marcho. Me ocupe de dejar todo listo para mañana, porque mañana comenzaría a ir al instituto de Forks, que tenía un sandiar de 357, ahora 358, alumnos...

* * *

**_Saludos a todos, gente que me lee! esta historia salió mientras charlaba con una amiga, unos instantes de después ya tenía listo el primer capítulo! Ahora a esperar que la gente sea buena y me deje su comentarios!_**


	2. Soy el centro de atención

_**Olas! Se que prometí actualizar hace como 2 semanas, pero he estado muy agobiada de pruebas! pero gracias a Dios, me eximi de dos examenes, uno de historia, aunque yo ya sabí que lo podía hacer, y una de matemáticas! se la creen? Pues yo no, pero es la suerte! Bueno, voy a dejarlas de agobiar con esta nota, y coemnzare a escribir lo que todas quieren!

* * *

**_

_**Soy el centro de atención:**_

Me bajé de mi camioneta, solo para ver que todos los demás autos eran más viejos que el mio. Dio un suspiro de alivio ante eso. Mi visión perferica me dio un reflejo de algo plateado, gire mi vista asía aquel lugar, y ahí estaba en toda gloria y majestad, un espectacular Volvo plateado, su conductor estaba en apoyado en la puerta del piloto, recargado, mirandome. Era un dios grigo en toda la definición de la palabra. Su extraño cabello color bronce, los hipnotiizantes ojos dorados, su piel palida, su fuerta y varonil mandibula. Era alto y desgarabado, un modelo de ropa, o un actor, o un... no sé me ocurren más palabras para identificarlo.

Camine, a mi primera clase, que era Historia, ¿a quién se le ocurrio poner Historia como primera clase? Me dedique practicamente toda la hora, a terminar un manga uq había comenzado a dibujar, como hace a dos semanas. Las siguientes clases fueron Castellano, y Calculo, en la cual no entendí nada. Me diriji al comedor, saque mi billetera, que tenía una imagen de Kuran Kaname, el sexy vampiro de Vampire Knigth, escuche que la una de las chicas murnuraba algo sobre mi. Estoy segura que fu "la chica nueva da miedo", claramente ella no se dio cuenta de que yo estaba ahí. Pagué mi limonada y me sente en una mesa muy apartada a las demás.

Mire detenidamente el comedor, ahí, estaba é. Sentado con otros cuatro chicos, dos chicos y dos chicas. Uno de los chicos era tn musculosos que parecia un levantador de pesas, o mienbro de la lucha libre, su cabello era rizado y oscuro. El otro chico, era más flacucho, pero también tenía sus musculos, su cabello era ondulado y del color de la miel. Las chicas eran dos polos opuestos, la rubia, era lata y escultural, una modelo, seguramente se habría hecho una cuantas cirugías para quedar aís, la otra chica, tenía el cabello negro y corto, las puntas iban disparadas para todos los lados, era bajita y con aspecto de duende, pero al igual que la otra tenía aspecto de modelo.

Cuando termine de tomar mi soda, me pare y fui a botar la botella, pero la suerte no estaba de mi lado, choque accidentalmente con la más pequeña de las dos chicas, quién también iba a botar su bandeja.

-Un gusto, soy Alice Cullen- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bella Swan- respondí susurrando.

-Bueno, Bella, seremos grandes amigas, te lo aseguro- y dicho eso, se marcho.

¿Yo? ¿amiga de laguien así? Nunca, ella no tenía los mismos gustos que yo, no podríamos ser amigas, porque nunca tendríamos de que conversar, eso era imposible, yo era muy tímida con la gente que conocía. Camine hasta llegar al salón de Biologia, mi ultima clase, porque me iría nates de que iniciara deportes. El único asiento libre, era al lado del super modelo que vi en la mañana. El profesor me dio el libro, y me dijo que le chico se llamaba Edward, yo solo asentí. Suspire pesadamente cuadno me sente.

Note que él se ponía tenso de repente, un loco, al igual que su hermana. Yo había asistido a una clase avanzada en Phoenix, así que la materia en la que estban ya la había pasado. Termine de leer mi manga favorito, de nuevo, que era Samurai X. Kenshin era una gran chico, un poco despistado, pero tierno y lindo. Nis iquiera me di cuenta de que había acabd la clase, Edward salio volando del aula. Yo salí con mis cosas en las mano y me dirigi a mi auto. Él estab ahí, subiendose al suyo, salio corriendo del aparcamiento, yo solo lo mire, muy extrañada por su comportamiento...

* * *

**_Espero que le halla gustado, dejenme su opión._**

Gracias, Yukki


	3. Pesadilla ¿realidad o ficción?

_**Hey! pero miren quien volvio para actulizar! sip, volvi! Heestado muy ocuapda estudiando para mis pruebas finales, pero me dio resultado, porque obtube muy buenas notas! hoy, salí de vacaciones, por dos semanas! estaba muy feliz! y me dije: "porque no compartir esa alegría con las chicas de fanfiction?" asique estoy siendo buena y actulizando! y antes de comenzar a escribir el capitulo, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me dejan rr, se los agradezco de todo corazón. Y ahora, para que esta nota nos e haga más larga el capitulo número tres!

* * *

**_

_**Pesadilla ¿real o fantasía?**_

Estaba tendida bajo un impotente sol, eso me sorprendio mucho, porque aqui casí nunca había sol. Unos brazos me rodaron la cintura, yo solo corri mis manos que estaban en mi pecho, hasta ese lugar, eran fuertes y musculosas, traze el antebrazo y escuche un gruñido. Era un chico, un chico me tenía ammarada a su pecho con un petreo abrazo. Me gire y abrí los ajos, para tener un fuerte pecho delante de mi cara. Subí la mirada y, ahí, estaba Edward Cullen. Brillando. Él estaba brillando bajo el centellante sol, pero por una extraña razón no me aterrorizaba, de hecho me gustaba mucha la manera en que me agarraba tan posesibamente, en la manera en la cual brillaba...

-Dime, ¿en qué piensas?- me suplico con una voz tan suave como la seda.

-En creer que eres real, en convencerme de que estas aqui, conmigo- le respondí con toda sinceridad.

-¿Cómo puedes quererme, en vez de asustarte?- volvío a preguntar con esa suave y aterciopelada voz.

-¿Por uqé devería asustarme?- le respondí.

-Porque soy un monstro, Bella, por eso- me dijo con furia contenida.

-No eres un monstro, no lo eres Edward.

-Mirame, brillo bajo el sol, soy increiblemente guapo, leo los pensamientos de las demás persona y si esas cosas no son una razón, entonces deverías temerme por ser un...

Desperte agitada, ya no me hallaba bajo el centellante sol, estaba en mi cama, cuebierta por mi colcha, aferrada a una almuada. Me sente lentamente en la cama, saque el cabello que cubría mirostro. ¿Qué fue lo qué acabo de soñar? Estaba con Edward Cullen, bajo el sol, en un prado, lleno de flores blancas, violetas y amarillas, el estaba brillando bajo el sol, y me había hablado, se corto en la mitad de la frase. ¿Qué era ese chico? ¿cuál era la palabra para terminar su oración?Entonces, recorde que había dicho que podía leer las mentes. UN humano normal no hace eso.

Mire el reloj que tenía encima de la mesa de noche, eran las cuatro de la mañana, aún me quedaba tiempo para dormir, pero ya no tenía sueño. Me levante de la cama, y baje a la cocina, para tomar un vaso de agua y calmarme. La noche era fría, una tormente caía afuerta, tetrico, pero encantador. Subí nuevamente a mi habitación, y en una esquina había una caja sin abrir, tome unas tijeras, y corte la cinta que la cerraba. En la caja, se encontraba el estuche de un violín, unas partiturasy una fotografía mía. Tome la fotografía y ahí estab yo, con mi violín blanco. Las pertituras tenían escrita la canción de SHion Kaito, "Cantarella". La primera vez que escuche la canción, me moría de ganas por sacarla, la voz de Kaito era tan especial, tan profunda, que transmitía sus sentimientos al oyente.

Termine por sacar la canción una semana después de haberla oído, la manera en que el violín asía presenci era mágica, la presión de las cuerdas, en convinación del piano, la bateria y creo que también un chelo era perfecta. Me daban ganas de bailarle, pero devído al problema de mi pierna no podía hacerlo. La canción hablada de un hombre, que tenía una pequeña obsesión con una chica, Kaito, preparaba una trampa para Miku, él la maba, y como casí todo el mundo, quería que estuviera con él. Hacen un alinda pareja, no entiendo como les puede gustar la pareja de Ri y Kaito, la chica que etsa perfectamente hecha para aquel chico de cabello azul es Miku.

Tome mi celular, que estaba encima de mi escritorio, y reproduje las canciones de mis animes favoritos, alguna coreanas, otras taiwanesas, pero principalmente japonesas, la voz de los gemelos cantando me somio en un sueño profundo, libre de sueños extraños.

Mi reloj sono, y eran las siete, me levante para tener otro día de escuela, para enfrentar mis miedos y sobretodo para hacerle frente a Edward Cullen.

* * *

_**Que dicen? quedo bie o no?**_

_**Las personas que aparecen en el texto (kaito, miku y rin) so personajes de Vocaloid 2, espero que los conoscan! porque son geniales, si los conocen quiero que me digan con qien se debería quedar mi amado Kaito, con miku, o rin?**_

_**gracias, Yukki!  
**_


	4. No puedo enfrentarte, no, si estoy en el

_**Wow, dos días seguidos! considerenlo un regalito extra! muchas gracias por sus rr chicas! son muy tiernas! concuerdo con Marie Bowen, viva el twincest! sabemos que rin es de len, pero sinceramente hay gente que le gusta el rin/kaito, una amiga esta haciendo un fic de Vocaloid! esta bastante bueno, y eso que lleva como 4 caps, no me acuerdo. Si quieren la direccion, dejn un rr, y en el proximo cap les mando el link! Bueno aqui va el cap nnúmero 4!

* * *

**_

_**No puedo enfrentarte,no, sí estoy en el hospital...  
**_

Me subí a mi camioneta, y me dirigí al instituto. Tenía que poder enfrentarme a Cullen, yo no le había hacho nada como para que me tratara de esa forma, nisiqueira le había hablado, no entendí el porque de su reacción. Y el sueño de ayer fue un poco raro, tenerlo cerca de mi, me pone nerviosa, eso también es extraño, muy, muy extraño.

Iba pensando en como enfrentarme a Edward, cuando una moto de un llamativo color amarillo salió de la nada, trate de frenar, pero peerdí el control de la camioneta, sentí como todo me daba vueltas, como mi vida se iba acabando... choque con un árbol que estaba en el bordillo, mi coche no sofrío daño alguno, pero yo si. Mi cabeza se golpeo con el manubrio, dejandome un herida bastabte profunda en el cráneo. EL olor a sangre hinundo la cabina del conductor, y comenze a marearme. Una de las cosas que me pasaba cuando olía la sangre, óxidoy sal, eso me ponía muy mal.

Un sonido me aterro por un momento, no podía ver nada, porque mi mente estaba muy nublada por cualpa del olor de la sangre, sentí como unas frías manos me sacabna del lugar, y me llevaban lejo de ahí. Cunado recupere mi vista, pude ver a un ángel, un hermoso ángel, que sollosaba sin lagrimas. Eso estaba bien, los ángeles no podían llorar. Me sentí como una escoria, po haber hecho llorar al ángel.

-No llores- le suplique- no valgo la pena...

-Ay, Bella, no digas eso... como pude... no llegar antes... soy un...- estaba replicandose, sollosando más fuerte.

No se como puede acercar mi mano a su divino rostro, y acariciar sus mejillas.

-No llores... hazlo... por... mi- y enstonces todo se volvió negro.

Estaba en un hermoso lugar, mi ángel estab ahí, rogamndome que despertara, pero yo le respondia que estaba despierta, me lo negaba, yo tenía que espertar, para poder estar junto a él. Yo ya estaba junto a él, no quería despertar, nunca despertaria si no podía estar con él... Un pitido me hizo volver a la realidad, era una holter, los conocía my bien, se hbían vuelto mis mejores amigos en mis estadias en los hospitales, sentía algo incomodo, bajo la naríz, y alce la mano para poder quitarmelo, un nivea mano me detuvo. Levante la vista y ahí estab un actor de cine, mirandome con unos profundos ojos dorados. SU cabello rubio iba correctamente peinado, llevaba una cmaissa color crema, y unos pantalones claros, creo que eran beige.

-No creo que quieras sacarte eso- me dijo sonriendome.

-¿Qué hago aqui?- le pregunte confundida.

-Tuviste un accidente, chocaste contra un árbol, gracias a Dios, no tuviste heridas graves- me respondió, revisando mi cabeza.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado hospitalizada?

-Tres semanas- dijo.

¡¿Tres semanas? ¿Llevaba tres semanas durmiendo? Oh por el amor de... Ash, maldita suerte la mía, era el tercer día que había estdo en Forks, y ya había tenido un accidente, ¿qué iba a pasar más adelante? Me odio, em verad lo hago, yo soy la única persona en todo el mundo, y me atrevoa decir universo, que tiene esta suerte, todo me pasa a mí. Intente levantar la mano derecha para sacarme el cabello de la cara, pero cuando la vi, estaba estaba enyesada, mi pierna izquierda también estab en la misma situación. Sus pire pesadamente, dejandome caer nuvamente en la cama. Un dolor punzante se presento en el lado derecho de mi cabeza, gemí ante eso.

-¿Etsás bien? ¿te duele algo?- pregunto el doctor.

-La cabeza, doctor...- mr quede callada al no saber su nombre.

-Cullen, soy Carlisle Cullen- me dijo, nuevamente revisando mi cabeza.

-¿Es el padre de Alice y Edward Cullen, no?- me sentí como una tonta, esa era la pregunta más estupida del universo.

-Si, son mis hijos, o dos de ellos- respondió divertido, parecía gozar de un chiste interno.

Abrí mi boca para preguntarle algo más, pero alguien abrió la puerta. ALice entro como un torbellino. Llevaba un vestido color verde manzana, y un precioso colcante negro, que iba pegado al cuello, con un escudo, entonces mire la mano del doctor, en donde llevaba un anillo con el mismo escudo. Alice se quedo toda la tarde conmigo, contandome todas las cosas que me había perdido en el instituto, comento que Jessica y mike se había hecho novios, pero eso a mí me importaba menos que un bledo. Yo solo la dejaba estar ahí, por ser educada, ella era la única persona que me visitaba. Aunque yo quería la visita de otra peros,a quería la visita de mi ángel, de mi salvador...

* * *

_**Que mala soy! acabo de poner a Bella en el borde de la muerte, pero esta parte era tracsendental en la historia! ya saben quien es su salvado? Si no lo saben les daré un pista, empieza con E... Ya adivinaron? bueno gracias por sus rr, ya vamos en el número 20, y eso me pone muy feliz. Hay una parte en donde sale la palabra escoria, me reí mucho con eso, porque a mi mejor amiga le dicen aís, aprte de todos los demás apodos que tiene, dejen sus rr y diganme si les gusto.**_

**_Att, Yukki!_**


	5. Regreso, charla y sueño

**_Hey mis queridas lectoras! como está? Espero que estén bien, bueno... he me aquí apunto de actualizar, sé que me he tomado mucho tiempo, pero tengo que estudiar para una prueba, que tengo luego de volver de vacaciones, odio a mi profe de matemáticas ¬¬, pero igual enseña bien. Gracias por sus rr! me hacen sentir especial! por leerme, mis fics son algo malitos, pero me esfuerzo. Ok, voy a dejar de aburrirlas y les dejo el cap 5 de Otaku lover!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Regreso, charla y sueño:_**

Me dieron de alta una semana después de que despertara, tuvieron que hacerme unos cuantos exámenes para saber que está bien, que no había quedado con secuelas y que mi cuerpo respondía perfectamente. Tomaron una muestra de sangre, donde casi me desmayo, maldito olor de la sangre. Sé que la gente norma no puede oler la sangre, pero yo sí, ese olor a oxido y sal era que me mareaba, como lo odia. Mi padre dijo que estaba bien si quería quedarme en casa, pero no podía quedarme, ya había perdido muchas clases y no quería seguir faltando.

Mi camioneta estaba en perfecto estado, no tenía ni un rasguño, ni siquiera una abolladura. Pero tuve que sufrir las consecuencias del accidente, como si fuera poco, el día que volví, Mike Newton, un chico que estaba en mi clase Biología, me deseo que me recuperara pronto y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Yo no quería que me besara en la mejilla, ni siquiera que me hablara, no tenía intenciones de sur su amiga o algo por el estilo.

Camine a mi clase Historia, esperando que nadie me hablara. Me saque los audífonos, y me despedí de mis amados gemelos Naoya y Kazuya Sakamoto* mientras cantaban Rinne-Rondo. Como amo es canción, es tan linda y tenía un violín, la canción ya la saque, tenía unas notas algo complicadas, pero lo hice. Siempre me ha gusta sacar canciones a través de mi violín, tengan o no este instrumento.

La hora de almuerzo llego muy rápido, la hora paso muy rápido, al menos para mí. Tome puesto en la fila para poder comprar mi almuerzo, termine por tomar una manzana, y me aleje. Edward Cullen estaba viéndome, de nuevo, no le tome mucha atención, porque me sumergí en la lectura de un manga, apenas me di cuenta que el receso ya había terminado, tuve que correr para llegar a la clase de Biología. Cullen ya estaba sentado ahí. Y se veía condenadamente bello, con su camisa negra pegada a su cuerpo y sus jeans, seguramente tenía que despegárselos de la piel cuando se iba a dormir, pero eso no me importaba. Me senté a su lado, sin decir nada y saque mi cuaderno y libro. El señor Banner llego con un poco de retraso, y mando a callar a la clase.

-Hoy haremos reconocimiento de diapositivas, están encima de sus mesa, comiencen, esto vale el veinte por ciento de su calificación final- y dicho eso, todos los alumnos comenzaron el trabajo.

-¿Las damas primero, compañera?- dijo una aterciopelada voz a mi lado.

Fruncí el seño.

-Si quieres comienzo yo...- y antes de que continuara ya estaba trabajando.

Ya había hecho esta práctica, aumente el microscopio a 40X y examiné la diapositiva por unos instantes.

-Profase- declare, escribiendo en mi hoja.

-¿Te molesta si miro?- me pregunto mientras ponía la segunda diapositiva.

Su mano toco la mí por un minuto, su piel era helada, pero me agrado, lo raro fue que me produjo un choque eléctrico que recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Y, al parecer, a él también lo recorrió una corriente similar a la mía. Retiro su mano con brusquedad y demasiado pronto para mi gusto.

-Lo siento- murmuro.

Miro rápidamente por el microscopio.

-Profase- concordó.

Sustituyo con una velocidad asombrosa la primera diapositiva por la segunda y la miro. El chico era rápido.

-Anafase- dijo luego de unos segundos.

No era que no confiera en su determinación, pero él hizo lo mismo, así que mire por el microscopio y tenía razón, era Anafase. Yo solo tome la diapositiva número tres y mire por el instrumento. Era Interface, no espere a que me pidiera el microscopio y cambie la tarjeta. Acabamos antes que todos los grupos. Mire a Mike, quien comparaba las diapositivas tres y cuatro con su compañera. El señor Banner pasó por nuestro lado y miro la hoja de respuesta, la mayoría las había escrito Edward, yo solo rellene el primer casillero.

-Edward, ¿no crees que Isabella tiene que trabajar?

-De hecho, ella identifico cuatro de las cinco diapositivas- respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Ya habías hecho esta práctica?- pregunto, ahora dirigiéndose a mí.

-Con la raíz de una cebolla, no, pero si con la blástula de pescado. Estaba en un curso avanzado en Phoenix- respondí.

-Es bueno que sean compañeros entonces- y dicho eso, se fue, con nuestra hoja en la mano.

Estaba dibujando en la tapa de mi cuaderno, cuando sentí que alguien me hablaba.

-Soy Edward Culle, lamento no haberme presentado antes- dijo con una sonrisa, algo forzada.

No le respondí y seguí dibujando.

-¿Eres Bella Swan?- un momento, ¿me llamo Bella?

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- le pregunte/respondí.

-Todo el mundo sabe tu nombre- respondió, aún con su estúpida y perfecta sonrisa en el rostro.

-Sí, pero me llamaste Bella, todos los profesores me llaman Isabella. Creo que Char... digo mi padre me dice así en frente de todas las personas.

-Es una lástima lo de la nieve ¿no crees?- ¿me estaba preguntado sobre la nevazón de hoy?

Hoy había nevado, eso era estupendo, yo amaba la nieve, porque era fría, blanca y me encantaba. En Phoenix nunca nevaba, me gustaba venir a Forks solo por la lluvia y la nieve, era divertido salir a mojarme, aunque la gente que pasaba por afuera de la casa me miraba raro. Las personas normales odiaban las cosas frías, pero yo las amaba.

-No creo que la nieve sea una lástima, me gusta.

-Eso es raro en una chica, la mayoría se esconde de la nieve y la lluvia para no arruinar su alisado- me dijo.

-Soy una persona rara por si no te habías dado cuenta- contraataque.

-Si me di cuenta que eras extraña- dijo tan bajo, que creí que no quería que escuchara.

No volvimos a hablar luego de eso. Yo volví a mi cuaderno, a terminar mi dibujo, que se parecía un poco a mi compañero de banco. Termine de dibujarle los ojos, cuando me di cuenta que los ojos de Edward eran dorados. La primera vez que lo vi, que fue hace como un mes, tenía los ojos color negro, tan negros como el mismo carbón. Seguramente se había puesto lentes de contactos, pero el color era tan irreal, parecía caramelo líquido.

-Dorado...- susurre en un hilo de voz, pero él me escucho.

-¿Qué es dorado?- me pregunto curiosos.

-Tus ojos son dorados, ¿ocupas lentillas?

-No- respondió secamente.

Y antes de que pudiera hacerle otra pregunta, sonó la campana. Literalmente, salvado por la campana, pero esto no se quedaría así, yo descubriría el secreto de Edward Cullen, porque ese chico tenía mi mundo de cabeza... No, no quise decir eso, el no tiene mi mundo de cabeza, es decir... ash esto es muy frustrante. Camine por los pasillos, todos los chicas iban a sus clases correspondientes, excepto yo, que me dirigía al estacionamiento, visto que no tenía que dar la clase de gimnasia. Cuando me encamine a mi camioneta, Cullen, estaba en su flamante Volvo, mirándome atreves del parabrisas, sus ojos me miraban con odio. Yo solo me subía mi auto y me puse en marcha a la casa. Aún cuando encendí el motor, Edward no dejo de mirarme.

Al llegar a casa, lo primero que hic, fue subir a mi habitación, tenía que actualizar mis historias en la red, las chicas debían estar muy preocupadas. Y cuando inicie sesión en mi página, había muchos mensajes, preguntando si estaba bien. Suspire pesadamente y comencé a escribir. Me tomo unas cuantas horas actualizar todas las historias, con capítulos bastantes contundentes. Charlie aun no había llegado, lo cual me extraño mucho, porque ya eran las ocho, normalmente legaba a las siete, siete y media a más tardar. Me puse a cocinar, para poder tener la cena lista cuando mi padre llegara.

De repente sentí una opresión en el pecho, que me hizo soltar la cuchara que ocupaba para revolver los fideos. Sabía que algo estaba mal, porque el dolor en el pecho era muy insistente, esto solo me pasaba cuando algo malo sucedía, algo malo le había sucedido a Charlie. Cerré los ojos un momento, tratando de calmarme, pero el dolor no se iba. Subí a mi habitación y me tire en la cama, tratando de que el dolor se alejara de mi, pero nada. No recuerdo como me quede dormida, pero cuando lo hice, mi mente me mostro un sueño.

_Estaba en el hospital, a mi padre le había disparado, la bala había quedado incrustada en su corazón y no había manera de sacarla. Mi padre estaba muy mal, las enfermeras entraban y salían nerviosas de su habitación, el doctor Cullen lo estaba atendiendo. No podía entrar a verlo, pero me sorprendí cuando el doctor me dijo que mi padre quería hablar conmigo. Pase rápidamente a su habitación, su cuerpo estaba lleno de sangre, pero esta vez el olor de la sangre no me mareo, porque sabía que tenía que estar con Charlie en esos momentos._

_Tomo una de mis manos entre las suyas, su piel se estaba enfriando, le quedaba apoco tiempo de vida, e iba a desperdiciar su tiempo hablándome._

_-Bella, tienes que se fuerte. Prométeme que no harás nada estúpido- dijo con la voz cansada._

_-Te lo prometo, papá, pero no me dejes, no te vayas- le suplique, no podía dejar que el muriera._

_-Mi tiempo aquí se acabo, quiero que conserves algo contigo- se enderezo un poco y alcanzo a sacarse una cadena del cuello, tenía una imagen.- Este es San Miguel, el patrono de los policías, tú madre me lo regalo, porque sabía que mi sueño era ser un policía. Quiero que lo conserves- y cuando dijo eso, el holter dejo der marcar el latido de su corazón._

_Mi mundo se vino abajo en ese momento, la persona que más quería se había muerto, no podía moverme, no podía hacer nada. No me entere cuando me sacaron de la habitación, porque aún estaba en estado de shock. Mi padre acaba de morir, y yo no podía asimilarlo. Unos fríos brazos me rodearos y yo solo me gire para poder enterrar mi cara en el pecho de... Mire hacia arriba y la persona que me estaba abrazando era, ni más ni menos, que Edward Culle, yo solo volví a enterrar mi cara en su pecho, llorando desconsoladamente, mientras él me acariciaba la espalda y susurraba gentilmente cosas para tranquilizarme._

Unos golpes en la puerta me despertaron, sentía mi cara húmeda, subí mis manos para comprobar que había llorando. Me limpie las lágrimas rápidamente y baje la escalera, sin caerme, lo cual me extraño. En la puerta estaban dos policías, parecían bastante tristes. Cuando levantaron la vista, sus ojos estaban rojos, traían consigo una pequeña bolsita roja. Yo no comprendía que estaba pasando, hasta que uno de los hombres hablo.

-Isabella, lamento decirte que... que tú... padre murió...

Me quede estática por un momento, el sueño que había tenido, si había ocurrido, salvo por el abrazo y la consolación de Edward, pero todo lo demás era real, porque en la pequeña bolsita roja estaba era cadena que mi padre me dio en el sueño, era San Miguel, el patrono de los policías. Mi padre había muerto y yo tendría que regresar a mi antigua casa. El otro policía me saco de mi estado de shock, entregándome una hoja de papel. La abrí, y ahí estaba la tosca letra de Charlie.

**Querida Isabella:**

**Hija, te preguntaras porque te escribí esto. Sé que odias estar en los lugares soleados, no sabes lo contento que me puse cuando me entere que ibas a venir a vivir conmigo, todos en la comisaria notaron mi cambio de humor.**

**Cariño, mi trabajo es peligroso, sé que tiene sus momentos difíciles, como cuando te dispararon en la pierna, nunca me he perdonado por eso, porque fue mi culpa, aunque lo niegues yo tuve toda la culpa de que eso pasara. Te escribí esta carta, para que cuando me pasara, tú tuvieras claro la manera en que te amo. Nunca te lo dije en voz alta, porque tú me conoces, no soy bueno con demostrar mis sentimientos. **

**Tú eres mi vida, mi pequeño rayo de sol, eras la persona que capturo mi corazón con la primera sonrisa que me regalaste. Te amo tanto, y sé que esto debe ser difícil para ti, pero no hagas nada estúpido, piensa en mí, porque siempre te estaré vigilando. Tú eres mi pequeño angelito.**

**Con cariño, tu padre.**

Sentía como las lágrimas surcaban mi cara, mi padre nunca había sido bueno demostrando sus sentimientos, pero ahora me daba cuenta de todo lo que yo representaba para él. Lo oficiales de policía me dejaron sola. Yo me quede en la entrada de la casa, deslizándome lentamente por la pared, abrazando mis piernas con mis brazos, ocultando mi cara entre mis rodillas y llorando como nunca antes lo había hecho.

_

* * *

_

**Que mala soy, acabo de dejar a Bella sin padre! casi me pongo a llorar con este capítulo. Me costó bastante escribir la carta de Charlie, ya saben él tiene problemas al mostrar sus emociones. Ahora, se peguntaran porque hice algo tan cruel, pues eso no se los pudo decir. Que mala soy!**

**Ya saben dejen su opinión, besitos y mordidas Yukki**


	6. Una oscuridad que absorbe

**_Gomen! me tarde mucho, y además de eso mate a Charlie y las hice llorar, he de admitir que mi también lloro con la muerte de Charlie, pero el fin justifica los medios! y se preguntaran ¿cual es el fin? pue el fin es... no pudo decirselos! dejare que la curiosidad las carcoma por un par de semanas. Ahora, comenzare a escribir el cap número 6 de esta historia!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Una oscuridad que absorbe:_**

No me moví de la entrada de la puerta en toda la noche, lloraba por el hecho de haber perdido a mi padre, a la persona que más quería. Cuando decidí que era hora de levantarme, mis músculos estaban agarrotados y me dolían mucho, la espalda era lo que más me dolía, estar apoyada en una superficie dura no era muy bueno que digamos. Subí a mi habitación y saque una cinta negra, de un centímetro de grosor, tome la cadenita que contenía la imagen del santo y la puse en la cinta. La ate a mi cuello.

Eran las seis de la mañana cuando pude conciliar el sueño, nadie se molesto en venir a verme y no importo, porque prefería estar sola. Tocaron la puerta como a las cuatro de la tarda. Tuve que arreglarme para bajar y atender a la única persona que se había preocupado por venir a verme, pero como dije antes, no me improbaba. Al abrir la puerta, me encontré con los preocupados ojos de Edward Cullen, sus semblante estaba lleno de dolor, preocupación y otro sentimiento que no supe identificar. Me regalo una sonrisa triste, porque no llego a sus ojos. Yo le devolví la sonrisa más convincente que pude, pero él no lo creyó.

De un momento a otro yo estaba en sus brazos, llorando desesperadamente, Edward solo me apretó contra su pecho, pasando sus manos por mi espalda, acariciándola, diciéndome que todo estaba bien. Llore por mucho tiempo en sus fríos brazos, su temperatura corporal no me molestaba en absoluto. Me sentía segura en sus brazos, como si todos mis problemas se esfumaran. No recuerdo en que momento me quede dormida, pero Edward no se separo de mi en ningún momento.

Desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, algo me acariciaba la frente, tratando de aliviar el dolor. Abrí mis adoloridos ojos y en mi cama, al lado mío estaba Edward, su cara aún mostraba preocupación, trate de mostrarle una sonrisa, pero mis labios se resistían a la orden de mi cerebro. Yo no podía sonreír, ya nos ería yo nunca más. Sería Isabella Swan, una chica de dieciséis años, cuyo interior estaba vacío. Toque la medallita de mi padre, tomándola entre mis dedos índice y pulgar, esto era lo único que tenía de él.

Edward acaricio mi mejilla, tratando de que lo mirara, de que le hablara, pero no era posible. Yo no quería hablar, no quería nada, solo quería fundirme en un sueño eterno que no terminara jamás, para poder escapar de la realidad, para no sentir nada. Dejar que la oscuridad me absorbiera, tratando de evadir el dolor, luchando con mi ansia de muerte. No podía dejar a mi madre...

El teléfono hizo que pegara un salto, Edward me soltó inmediatamente, yo baje corriendo las escaleras sin tropezarme, todo un reto para mí. Tome el auricular, pero las palabras se resistieron a salir de mi boca. Una respiración se escuchaba a través de la bocina, era pesada, la persona del otro lado tampoco hablaba. Encontré las fuerzas para hablar y murmure un hola.

-Hola- respondió la voz de un hombre en la otra línea- soy Billy Black, era amigo de tú padre, llamo para darte mi pésame, lamento que esto haya ocurrido...- antes de que aquel hombre continuara hablando corte la llamada, no quería hablar sobre mi padre.

Camine lentamente a mi habitación, pero antes de llegar a ella entré al baño. Cerré la puerta y me mire en el espejo. Mis ojos estaban rojos hinchados, mi cabello era una maraña, mi rostro no poseía color alguno, estaba tan blanco como la cal. Lave mi cara y tome una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza. Un ataque de ira me vino en ese momento, no entendía porque mi padre había muerto. El no era una mala persona, no merecía la muerte, los desgraciados que lo había asesinado pagarían por lo que hicieron, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

Mi puño choco con el espejo, rompiendo el mil pesados, dejando un corte profundo en la mano, al sangre salía por montó, pero el olor no me marearía, yo tenía sed de venganza y nada podía pararme. Edward llego corriendo ante el sonido del vidrio quebrándose, abrí la puerta y su mirada se encontró con la mía, sus ojos estaban fuera de órbita, miraban el espejo y luego pasaban a mi mano. Tratando asimilar lo que yo había hecho. Se acerco cuidadosamente a mí, examino mi mano por un momento y luego volvió a mirarme.

-¿En qué demonios estaban pensando, Bella?- dijo furioso.

Yo no le respondí, desvié la mirada para no toparme con esos hermosos y profundos ojos dorados como al miel.

-¿No me vas a hablar? Pues bien, porque en este momento estoy muy furioso como para poder hablar racionalmente.

Me tomo entre sus brazos y me llevo al piso de abajo nuevamente, salió de la casa y me introdujo en su Volvo plateado, abrocho mi cinturón en el asiento del copiloto, cerró la puerta y camino hasta el lado del conductor muy rápido. Prendió el motor y arranco de inmediato, pasando la ley de transito. Mire solo una vez el indicador de velocidad, este marcaba los doscientos veinte kilómetros por hora. Yo solos volví la vista al parabrisas. Nos demoramos unos diez minutos en llegar a nuestro destino. Volvió a tomarme en brazos cuando me saco de su auto.

Todas las enfermeras nos miraban sorprendidas, yo enterré mi cara en su pecho, tratando de evitar cualquier mirada de condescendencia. Su paso fue rápido, no paso por recepción, solo se dirigía uno de los pasillos y entro en una consulta. En el interior de esta se encontraba Carlisle Cullen, miraba perplejo a Edward, él le dio una mira furiosa y su padre fijo toda su atención en mí.

Saco todos los pedazos de vidrio que había quedado incrustado en mis nudillos con sumo cuidado. Luego vendo la mano, diciéndome que no necesitaría puntos. Yo solo me dedique a asentir, me recetó un desinflamatorio, su mirado a diferencia de las otras no era de lastima o compasión, sino que se mostraba alegre, eso me gusto. Odiaba que la gente mi mirara con lastima o condescendencia, eso me enfurecía.

Edward me dejo caminar cuando salimos del hospital, íbamos en el auto, cuando me di cuenta de que en vez de ir a mi casa, nos dirigíamos a otra parte. Mire a mi "secuestrador", por decirlo de alguna manera, con cara de fastidio y enfado, él no me dirigió ninguna mirada. Yo negué con la cabeza. Recosté mi cuerpo en el asiento y cruce mis brazos en sobre mi pecho. Íbamos por una ruta que yo desconocía.

Finalmente llegamos a una gran casa, que estaba prácticamente llena de ventanas. Su construcción era hermosa, la madera que la construía por fuer era de un hermoso color claro y barnizado. Cullen, como todo un caballero, me abrió la puerta del copiloto, dejando salir, pensé en correr, devolverme a la civilización, pero mis oportunidades eran nulas, él me alcanzaría en un dos por tres.

Abrió la puerta de su casa, dejándome pasar, yo negué con la cabeza ante esos gestos tan caballerosos, él tenía una educación muy antigua, como la de los años 1900, resople y me concentre en el interior de la casa. Era igual o más hermoso que por fuera. La decoración era justa y precisa, el color de las paredes era de un blanco invierno. Había una escalera que doblaba a en un costado y luego seguía hacía arriba. Un objeto negro me llamo la atención, gire mi cabeza para ver que era y mis sorpresa aumento al ver un gran piano de cola. Mi curiosidad me gano y decidí probar si estaba afinado, las teclas sonaban en armonía, perfectas para usarse en cualquier momento. Toque algunas teclas al azar, ya que no sabía cómo tocar el piano en realidad.

Me percate de una insistente mirada en mi, Edward tenía su vista clavada en mi nuca, deje de tocar y me gire a él. Su semblante ahora poseía un tono más relajado, pero aún se veía duro, me tomo de un brazo y me alejo del gran piano, me sentó, o más bien tiro en uno de los sillones de la sala, se arrodillo frente a mí y acaricio mi cara. Mis ojos no miraban a ningún punto en particular. Sabía que estaba hablándome, pero yo solo reproducía en mi mente el sonido de la canción de Kanon Wakashima " Suna no Oshiro". Mi mano cobro vida propia y comenzó marcar los acordes de la canción, cerré los ojos, olvidándome de todo, solo concentrándome en la melodía.

Edward tomo mi mano entre la suya, deteniéndola por completo, Acaricio mis nudillo y los beso, de forma casi imprescindible. Solté mi amo de un tirón y me aleje de él, me encamine a la puerta, pero no pude abrirla, porque Edward ya estaba ahí. Mi furia e ira se incrementaban cada vez más, trate de controlarme, de pensar en que estaba a punto de hacer, eso me ayudo un poco. Mis labios encontraron la forma de emitir sonidos y los primero que dije fue...

-Déjame ir...

-No voy a dejarte sola, tendrás que quedarte en mi casa hasta que tú madre vuelva por ti- dijo é.

-Ella no vendrá, está en Florida, me mando un correo diciendo que se encontraba en período de mudanza, que no la podía localizar en varios días- susurre como repuesta.

-Entonces te quedaras hasta que la logremos localizar, no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta, Bella.

Yo no respondí ante eso, Edward me jalo fuera de la casa y me llevo nuevamente al Volvo, esta vez íbamos a mi casa, pero solo para que cogiera mis cosas. Guarde mi ropa en una maleta, mis vestidos de Gothic, mis tarjes de cosplay, algunos mangas y lo más importante mi violín. Edward me ayudo a llevar todo hasta el auto y condujo nuevamente a su casa. Pero esta vez cuando llegamos, la casa no estaba sola, todos los Cullen estaban ahí, mire a Edward con cara de pocos amigos y alce la mirada. Alice me sonreía, y trataba de llegar a mi maleta, pero Edward se lo impedía. Jasper tenía cara de afligido, me pregunto por qué será.

La madre de Edward, Esme me enseño mi habitación, tenía una sonrisa pintada en la cara, era una mujer verdaderamente hermosa. Su cabello castaño le llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros, su cara tenía una forma de corazón, poseía hoyuelos cuando sonreía, era blanca nieves en persona. Suspire mientras dejaba mi maleta en la cama, Lo único que podía calmarme era mi violín, lo saque de su estuche y comencé a tocar una melodía poco definida, solo me deje llevar. El arco acariciaba suavemente las cuerdas del violín, creando una melodía perfecta.

La luna se podía ver directamente desde mi cuarto, una noche despejada en Forks. Yo estaba sentada en la gran cama, leyendo un manga. Llevaba puesto un camisón de dormir color negro, mi cabello estaba tomado en una cola simple y tenía puesto mis lentes ópticos. Un golpe en la puerta me desconcentro, murmure un desganado pase, y me lleve una sorpresa cuando Alice entró. Traía con sigo un vaso de agua.

-Hola- me saludo, con una sonrisa alegre.

-Hola- respondí.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a desempacar?- pregunto.

-Mmm... claro.

-Bien- dio un saltito y se sentó en el piso.

Alice traía puesto un pijama color rosa, lleno de frutillitas, yo amaba las frutillitas. Ella abrió mi maleta y comenzó a sacar mis vestidos. Se sorprendió mucho al verlos, todos eran de colores oscuros, llenos de encaje y lazos. El único vestido claro que tenía era de color blanco. Alice no hizo ningún comentario sobre mi ropa, solo sacaba las prendas de mi maleta y se dirigía al armario.

Podría decir que era la única Cullen, hasta ahora que me agradaba de verdad. Me dio un poco de remordimiento dejarla ordenando mi ropa sola, pero cuando le ofrecí mi ayuda, ella negó rotundamente, levante una ceja ante eso, quedándome muy extrañada, no le di importancia y volví a recostarme en la cama. Retire mi cabello de la cara con mi mano derecha, que era la que tenía buena.

Suspire ante eso, no debí haber descargado mi ira con el espejo, pero no tenía otra cosa cerca, además no quería dañar a nadie.

No sé en qué momento Alice salió de la habitación, yo solo cerré los ojos, dejando que una oscuridad me absorbiera...

* * *

**_Es uno de los capitulos que más me costo excribir, lamento mucho la demora chicas!_**


	7. Soledad

**_Gracias a todas por sus rr, es muy importante saber que les guste mi historia, porque eso me anima a seguir escribiendo, son lo mejor chicas!_**

**_ahora los voy a dejar con el siguiente capitulo de Otaku lover!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Soledad:_**

Los días pasaban, la oscuridad crecía en mi interior, no había nada que pudiera reparar el dolor de en mi interior. Mi madre me mandaba mails prácticamente todos los días, diciéndome que cuanto Phil terminara con la temporada vendría a buscarme, pero para el final de temporada faltaba bastante tiempo, recién había comenzado con los partidos.

Normalmente me quedaba en casa, visto que había terminado el año antes, por la muerte de mi padre. Según el director, mi estado no era bueno para seguir estudiando, yo solo negué con la cabeza ante esas palabras. Alice se quedaba conmigo por la tarde, aunque no hablábamos casi nunca, aveces hablábamos de cosas sin sentido, pero la mayoría nos quedábamos en silencio, yo leyendo y ella trabajando en unos diseños para Roslaie.

Rosalie... ella y yo no teníamos una muy buena relación, de hecho siempre me miraba con una cara llena de celos, rabia, ira, no entiendo que le hice. Nunca me dirige la palabra, ni siquiera cuando estábamos en la misma habitación. No me importaba mucho ser agradable con ella, si ella no lo era conmigo yo no lo seria con ella.

Los demás miembros de la familia Cullen se comportaban de una manera mas "normal", por decirlo de una manera, conmigo. No eran oscos o maleducados, de hecho eran la mejor familia que había conocido hasta ahora, siempre estaban juntos, y no les importaba que sus hijos mantuvieran relaciones amorosa, aunque no fueran hermanos de verdad. Los hermanos Cullen eran adoptados, primero fue Edward, Alice y Emmett cuando tenia alrededor de 3 y 5 años y luego Rosalie y Jasper, que en realidad son los sobrinos de Esme, llegaron a la casa Cullen cuando tenían ocho.

Edward me venia a ver en algunas ocasiones, solo se quedaba a observarme mientras escribía o dibujaba, o leía algunos mangas, o releía Cumbres Borrascosas, un excelente libro. Él se recostaba a mi lado, jugando con mi cabello, o acariciándomelos pómulos. Su tacto no me molestaba, me agradaba mucho, nunca me habia sentido así por un chico, mi corazón se aceleraba ante su toque o su juego con mi desaliñado cabello.

Pero no importaba si yo estaba con Alice o Edward, siempre sentía esta soledad, era como si me persiguiera para que no pudiera sobrellevar la perdida de mi padre. Era como una sombra, que me seguía a todas partes, siempre estaba presente, aunque yo no lo quisiera. Algunas veces siento que me habla, que me culpa de todo lo que paso con Charlie, juega con mi mente, creando espejismos, cosas que no son reales, para poder dañarme. Nunca me había pasado esto, ni siquiera cuando...

Negué con la cabeza, no podía acordarme de ella, no ahora. Fije mi vista en el la pantalla de mi portátil, mientras revisaba mi página de Internet, hacía un tiempo que no había subido nada de mi historia. Cliquee rápidamente un link y comencé con un nuevo capítulo. Mi historia era normal, una chica (que en realidad era un ángel), se enamoraba de un chico (esté es un demonio), él se da cuenta de que no pueden estar juntos, así que la abandona, ella, con el corazón roto, empieza un camino muy largo para poder encontrarlo, lo encuentra, pero el demonio tiene otra mujer, quien es una humana, una humana que esta poco dispuesta a dejar ir a su chico, como lo denomina, pero él todavía ama a al ángel. Una historia muy normal.

Acaricie mi frente, tratando de ordenar mis ideas, pero no podía, un dolor de cabeza muy inoportuno me estaba afectando. No quería tomar pastillas, apague el portátil y me recosté en la gran cama. Mi habitación era enorme. Las paredes tenia un bonito color blanco y una de ellas estaba hecha de vidrio, también había una alfombra color violeta pastel, unas repisas para dejar mis mangas, un escritorio, una un gran closet, muy, pero muy grande.

Mi reproductor estaba en la mesita de noche, lo tome, para poder escuchar algo de música. La noche ya había caído en Forks.

Ya habían pasado cuatro meses desde que llegué a este pequeño pueblito, tres en la escuela y viviendo con mi padre, y uno desde su muerte. Nadie podía entender lo que yo estaba sufriendo.

Me pare, estaba algo mareada, me sentía muy mariada. Todo el la habitación daba vueltas, me tambalee hatsa llegar nuevamente a la cama, me lance-literalmente- en ella y cerre los ojos, todo se volvio negro después de eso...

Algo helado estaba sobre mi frente, mi respiración era algo pesada, sentía mis mejillas muy calientes. La cama se hundio a mi lado, una mano blanca acaricio mi cabello, una voz susurro algo que no pude entender, mis oídos zumbaban. Trate de abrir los ojos, pero mis parpados parecían pesar kilos, luego de varios intentos lo conseguí. Edward estaba a mi lado, revisando mi temperatura, oí como suspiraba. Trate de tocar mi frente, pero una toalla me lo impedia.

La luz era muy fuerte para mis ojos, me gire un poco para ver mejor a Edward, su cara tenía un semblante de preocupación.

-¿Podrías apagar la luz?- le pregunte.

Él no me respondió, se paro de mi lado y apago el interruptor, pero antes de volverse a recostar conmigo prendio la luz de la mesita de noche, dejandola en una suave luminaria para que pudiera verle. Mire la hora en mi reloj digital, eran las dos de la mañana, el dolor en mi cabeza era peor que nates, me dolía todo el cuerpo, pasa mis manos por mis sudadas mejillas, estaban muy calientes. Todo enjao a la perfección, tenía fiebre.

Edward volvio a mi lado, retiro delicamente la toalla de mi frente y la cmabió por otra, que estaba mucho más fresquita. El calor que sentía era insoportable, mi pijama estaba todo sudado, trate de pararme, pero el maravilloso dios griego... aguarda ¿dije dios griego? Ay, Bellita, al parecer la fiebre te etsa afectado un poquito mucho el cerebro... Bueno, lo que sea, Edward me sostuvo por los hombros para que yo no me parara, me pregunto un _"¿qué sucede?" _con la mirada.

-Quiero cambiarme el pijama- le respondí sencillamente, él bajo la mirada, avergonzado.

-Llamare a Alice para que te ayude- susurro, dejandome sola en la habitación.

La puerta se cerro silenciosamente después de que él salio. Me acomode un poco en la cmaa, no pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando Alice entro en la habitación, me pregunto donde tenía otro pijama, le respondí que en el segundo cajón del amarmario. Ella saco un camisón azul, que nunca en mi vida había visto, traía la etiqueta de Victoria`s Secrets, yo negué con la cabeza, no tenía muchas ganas de discutir, porque con Alice nunca podía ganar. Ella se encargo de desvestirme y poner el nuevo camisón, yo le di las gracias, antes de salir dijo un fuerte y claro:

-Le dire a Edward que puede subir.

Cerre mis ojos, tratando de dormir, pero la puerta se abrió nuevamnete, impidiendomelo. Abrí peresosamnte mis ojos, para ver al ser más hermoso de todo el planeta. Edward traía una bandeja en sus manos, esta tenia un plato hondo, lleno de algo humeante, un avaso de jugo de narajanja y unas pastillas blancas. Me ayudo a sentarme en la cama y prácticamente me metio la pastilla ala boca. Tuve que tomar su mano y detenerlo. Luego de uq eme toamra la pastilla, me explicoque era para bajar un poco más la fiebre.

La pastilla me dio un poco más de sueño, los fríos labios de Edward besaron mi frente, la cama volvía a su estado nar¡tural, antes de que Edward se sentara a mi lado. En un arranque de locura, tome su mano, para que no se fuera d emi lado, sinceramente me sentía mucha mejor con él a mi lado, era como si todos mis dolores desaparecieran momentáneamente.

Edward se volvió a recostar a mi lado, recosté mi cabeza en su pecho, su cuerpo se tenso un poco, sus brazos no me envolvieron como esperaba, por alguna razón eso me dolió un poco, cerré mis ojos, concentrándome en la calmada respiración de Edward, note que no podía escuchar su corazón, pero eso es imposible, porque si su corazón no latiese no estaría vivo, seguramente mi fiebre era tan alta que no podía escuchar sus latidos...

No recuerdo en que momento me dormí, pero cuando desperté Edward no estaba mi lado. Mi cabeza ya no me dolía, toque mis mejillas, ya no estaban calientes, la pastilla había hecho efecto. Suspire y me acomode mejor en la cama, volví a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada, trate de conciliar nuevamente el sueño, pero no podía hacerlo. Me levante, entre al baño de mi habitación y me mire en el espejo. Me reí de mis aspecto, mi cabello era una maraña, parecía la melena de un león y estaba más pálida de lo normal. Lave mi cara, para poder refrescarme un poco, luego de eso, pase lenta,ente un cepillo para desenredar mi cabello y lave mis dientes.

Cuando volví a la cama, Esme me estaba esperando, tenía una bandeja en sus manos, me sonrió y yo le sonreí, pero mi sonrisa no llego a mis ojos. Dejo la bandeja en la cama y antes de salir me dijo un suave "buenos días". Esme era una persona excepcional, aunque no pudiera tener hijos, acogió a Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper como suyos, su corazón es noble, con razón Carlisle la amaba.

Me tome la taza de té con leche y comí el pedacito de queque de chocolate, que he de admitir que estaba muy sabroso, y limpie los restos de éste con la servilleta de papel que estaba en la bandeja. Deje la bandeja en el escritorio y tome un manga cualquiera de mi repisa, comencé a leer, pero el cansancio acumulado de la noche anterior me venció y me quede dormida luego de unos minutos.

La lluvia caía fuertemente por el bosque, yo corría, algo estaba persiguiéndome, estaba escapando de un amenaza que no conocía. De repente me encontraba alzada en el aire, mi cuerpo choco con un tronco de un árbol, un sujeto de ojos rojos me miro fijamente, podía oler la sangre. El cazador me miro con deseo en los ojos, yo no podía moverme, mi pierna no reaccionaba. Solté un grito desgarrador cuando el sujeto de ojos rojos piso mi pierna sin consideración, él sonrió ante eso, le gustaba que sufriera.

-Tus ojos son iguales a los de tu padre- susurro.

Aquel tipo había matado a mi padre, y ahora estaba por matarme a mí, lo bueno era que ya no sufriría más...

Desperté muy agitada, era un sueño muy raro, como el que tuve cuando mi padre murió, pase mi mano por mi cabello, estaba sudando, respirando agitadamente. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Cada día estoy peor, la falta de socialización realmente me afecta. Mire mi reloj, eran las dos de la tarde, me levante y saque una toalla del armario. Iba a tomar una ducha.

El agua caliente relajaba mis tensos músculos, abrí mi shampoo con olor a fresas y lave mi cabello. El olor de las fresas me relajaba, era mi olor favorito y mi fruta favorita, también. Estuve unos veinte minutos bajo el chorro de agua, decidí que era tiempo de salirme cunado mis dedos estaban arrugados como pasas o abuelitos procesados*. Envolví mi cuerpo en la toalla blanca uqe había dejado en una de las perchas y salí al frío que me aguardaba en mi habitación.

Me puse un pijama largo y confortable, y comencé a secar mi cabello con un secador, seguramente se esponjaría, pero prefería eso antes de enfermarme más aún. Una vez que termine mi trabajo, cepille furiosamente mi cabello y volví a la cama. Lo único bueno que tenía enfermarse era poder quedarte en la cama sin que nadie hiciera algún comentario. Aunque preferiría estar todo el día en la cama, debo levantarme.

Iba a dormir de nuevo, pero un golpe en la puerta me detuvo, murmure un pase y la persona que entro por la puerta fue Jasper, algo muy extraño, porque Jasper se muestra muy incomodo en mi presencia. Me senté en el medio de la cama, para poder verle, pensé que se iba a sentar a mi lado, pero declino y se sentó en uno de los sillones individuales. Lo mire con un poco de confusión, ¿qué rayos hacía él en mi habitación?

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- pregunte, aclarándome la garganta.

-¿La verdad?- espero un poco para ver si lo interrumpía-. Si, quiero hablar contigo.

-Adelante- susurre, un poco asustada.

-Bella... yo entiendo tu dolor, aunque no lo creas entiendo lo que se siente. Cerrarte en esta habitación, es malo, muy malo para ti. Alice esta muy preocupada, y Esme, sobretodo Edward...- deje de escuchar por un momento, ¿Edward estaba preocupado por mi?-... Bella, todos sabemos que es difícil hablar de esto, pero trata de entender que todos pasamos por una perdida similar. Queremos que salgas de tu habitación, afuera puedes distraerte.

Luego eso, salió de mi habitación. Quizás, Jasper tenía razón, no puedo seguir encerrada entre estas cuatro paredes... Si, en algún momento tendría que salir, y este ere el momento de hacerlo...

* * *

_**que dicen? merezco un rr? chicas de verdad siento no haber actulizado antes. y antes de que me vaya, quiero que pasen por mi nueva historia, se los agradeceria mucho!**_

_**besitos y abrazos Yukki!**_


	8. Recuperación, enamoramiento y sorpresa

**_Siento mucho no haber actualizado antes, pero mi pobre computador estaba muriendo, gracias por sus rr, son lo mejor chicas! las adoro. Y para no aburrirlas más, las dejo con una nuevo capitulo._**

* * *

_**Bella PoV:**_

Había pasado una semana desde la conversación con Jasper. Ahora, salía más de la habitación. Normalmente ayudaba a Esme con las cosas de la casa, que no eran muchas, o me dedicaba a tocar violín mientras ella preparaba la cena, la cual curiosamente yo era la única que la comía. Todos los Cullen comenzaron a tomarme "cariño", por decirlo de alguna manera, bueno, en realidad, no todos, Rosalie me odiaba, o al menos eso era lo que parecía.

Ella siempre me miraba con desprecio y cada vez que yo entraba a la habitación, Rosalie salía rápidamente, yo si yo tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa o algo por estilo. No me importaba caerle bien a ella, de hecho no me interesaba lo que pensara de mi, estaba acostumbrada a que las personas huyeran de mi, y no me importaba. Con el tiempo uno se acostumbra a todo. Sobretodo cuando eres una chica otaku.

Ser otaku tiene sus desvestanjas, como que la gente en las calles te mire raro, o que los chicos populares te griten cosas hirientes, que no tengas amigos, porque a nadie le guste el anime y te tilden de rarita. Cada día era un suplicio para mí. Cuando vivía en Phoenix, los chicos populares me hacían bromas, una de ellas casi me cuesta la vida. Los adolescentes son tan malvados con las personas que consideran extrañas, todo porque no son como ellos.

Estaba tocando mi violín en la sala, las notas salían de la nada, balanceaba mi cuerpo al ritmo de la lenta canción que tocaba. Era triste, con algunos tonos de desesperación. Fui subiendo un poco las notas, mientras mi cuerpo seguía balanceándose al ritmo de la música. Alguien abrió la puerta de la entrada, desconcentrandome. El arco se resbalo entre mis dedos, cayendo al piso. La persona que había entrado era Rosalie, quien piso el arco del violín con sus tacos de más de diez centímetros. La mire, estaba enojada, ese era un regalo de mi padre, y ahora tendría que reemplazarlo por otro arco, solo porque a la princesa de hielo no le caigo bien.

-¿Puedes decirme cuál es tu maldito problema?- pregunte.

-¿Mi problema? Mi problema eres tú, niñita- respondió, mientras se arreglaba el cabello como si no le importara.

Decidí que hablar con ella era un caso perdido, tome los restos de mi arco destrozado y los guarde en el estuche. Suspire pesadamente antes de subir a mi habitación para dejar el violín. Esta era una de las cosas que odiaba.

Me tendí en la cama, mientras veía el techo. No comprendo mucho a las personas, porque no comparto mucho con ellas, siempre me han tratado de rara, así que nunca he pertenecido a ningún grupo. Mis amigos son solo por la red, a los cuales ni siquiera conozco. Rosalie era exactamente el tipo de persona que odiaba. Ella es una chica que siempre lo ha tenido todo, que siempre ha sido deseada por todos los chicos y odiada por todas las chicas.

Nunca me he visto como una de esas chicas, porque nunca he sido popular. Odio a esas chicas.

Mi puerta se abrió, por ella entro Edward tan perfecto como siempre, con una camisa gris arremangada hasta los codos, unos jeans azul oscuro y unas zapatillas negras. Él, era en todo sentido de la palabra, perfecto. Un cabello brillante, desordenado y sexy. Una fas llena de belleza inaudita, de piel pálida y rasgos, obviamente, perfectos, con una nariz recta y lisa. Y unos ojos, que sinceramente, me derretían.

Un momento, Bella, tienes que controlarte, él es solo tú amigo, no siente nada más por ti que amistad, ¿cierto? Inconscientemente, sacudí mi cabeza ante aquel pensamiento, provocando que Edward me mirara extrañado. Me dio su famosa sonrisa torcida, esta de más decir, que como todo en él, esa sonrisa es perfecta. Me levante de la cama, sonrojada por mi reacción y mis pensamientos, soy una verdadera tonta, parecíera como si me estuviera... enamorando...

¿Enamorando? No, claro que no, yo no estoy enamorada de Edward Cullen, nunca lo estaré, porque yo no soy nada comparada con él, soy una chica normal, que tiende a caerse mucho, cuyos padres están separados y que puede pasar horas frente a una computadora leyendo y viendo series y mangas, lo cual no es muy saludable, pero el vicio puede más. Además de escribir muchas historias sin sentido que le por alguna mística razón le gustan a las demás personas.

Yo no estoy enamora de Edward Cullen.

_Lo que tu digas Bella_ respondió una voz al interior de mi cabeza.

-Hola- dijo con su musical voz, Edward.

-Hola- respondí en un susurro.

-¿Pasó algo con Rosalie?

-No, nada, no te preocupes- ¿cómo sabía que había pasado algo con Rosalie?

-Bueno, si te molesta, has lo que yo hago, ignórala- dijo riendo.

-Lo tendré en mente.

Salio de la habitación, dándome una sonrisa. Al cerrar la puerta, me deje caer nuevamente en la cama, total y completamente confundida. ¿No podía ser una adolescente normal? No, calro que no, tenía que gustarme un chico totalmente fuera de mi alcance, fuera del alcance de todas las chicas.

Gemí de frustración, si ser una marginada social era un problema que podía llevar bien, el amor no lo era. Aunque vea mil animes que hablen sobre eso, nunca podre hacerlo yo, porque soy muy vergonzosa, tímida y él esta fuera de mi alcance, aunque eso ya lo dije.

El amor es tan complicado, es un manojo de sentimientos que no puedes controlar, que te arrastra a un mar de sentimientos sin sentidos, que dura algunos meses para luego terminar con unas palabras tan antigua como el inicio del mundo: _"tenemos que hablar" "creo que esto no esta funcionando" no quiero hacerte más daño, perdóname". _Y al final, terminas con un corazón roto, llorando como una magdalena y `preguntando por qué te dejo y que hiciste mal, aunque la culpa se de él.

Por eso, el amor es lo mejor y lo peor que te puede pasar, y muchas veces el amor apesta.

Rodee en la cama, estaba tan abrumada por mis pensamientos. Me levante, salí de mi habitación y entre al baño, cerrando la puerta con seguro. Llene el lavamanos con agua y hundí la cabeza en ella, tratando de aclarar mis ideas. Saqué la cabeza para respirar y la volví a meter. El agua siempre me ha ayudado a pensar. Seque mi cara con una toalla y volví a bajar las escaleras para ir a la sala, todos estaban ahí, Jasper, Alice (ambos con la cara sonriente), Emmett, (con su típico semblante de niño pequeño), Rosalie (mirandome con odio). Pase por alto eso y me sente en suelo junto a aAlice.

-¡Belli~- canturreo alargando la "i".

-¿Que pasa Alice?- pregunte poniéndole todo mi atención.

-¡Vamos de compras!

Ok, no, yo no iré de compras, nunca me ha gustado ir de compras, yo me hago mis vestidos y la poca ropa normal que uso la compro mi madre. Y además, Alice es una maniática de las compras.

-No, a mí no me gusta ir de comprar- dije lo más gentil que pude.

-¿Por qué? A todas las chicas le gustan las compras- me reprocho haciendo un puchero.

-Bueno, por si no te habías dado cuenta, ella no es una chica normal- dijo con desdén Rosalie.

Todos en el lugar, y un Edward que acaba de entrar, la miraron con mala cara, pero ella no se inmuto. Giro la cabeza y continuo mirando la televisión como si nada.

-Rosalie...- murmuro Alice, tan bajo que casi ni la escuche.

-No hay problema, pero Alice, nunca me ha gustado ir de compras, yo me hago mis vestidos y compro en línea los zapatos y accesorios, así que tranquila.

Le di una sonrisa para que supiera que no me importaba el comentario de la rubio, los había soportado por años, uno más no me incomodaba.

-Esta bien, pero irás, te lo aseguro- dijo haciendo un gesto que no entendí muy bien.

Solo me reí ante eso. Ella se acurruco en el pecho de Jasper y yo mira a la televisión, estaban viendo una película de terror o algo por el estilo, no le prestaba mucha atención. Pero como hacer cuando tienes al ser más perfecto del universo a tu lado, mirándote fijamente. Trataba, inútilmente, de no sonrojarme, pero era imposible.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió, Carlisle acaba de entrar, sonriente, como siempre que llegaba del trabajo, cargando su maletín en una mano.

-Hola chicos- dijo, colgando su chaqueta en el perchero de la entrada

Cinco "Hola papá", por parte de los Cullen y un "hola Carlisle" de mi parte, resonaron en la sala. Carlisle fue a la cocina, a ver a Esme.

Ellos era el mejor matrimonio que alguna vez había visto en mi vida, no tenían ningún secreto entre ellos y además eran cariñosos y había creado a sus hijos de la mejor manera posible. Las personas más nobles que alguna vez conocí.

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar en mis pantalones, lo saque inmediatamente de ahí y mire el identificador de llamadas, en la pantalla decía: _Renee. _Salí de la sala y conteste.

-¿Qué pasa mamá?- pregunte mientras me sentaba en las escaleras.

-Quería decirte que te extraño y que nos veremos pronto. Iré por ti en dos mese más cariño, eso es lo que durara la mudanza- dijo muy alegre.

-¿Mudanza? ¿A dónde?- ¿me iba a volver a cambiar?

-Nos iremos a Inglaterra, cariño, mi trabajo me traslado ahí, así que ahora, estoy terminando de compara nuestra nueva casa, terminar los tramites que me quedan en el país e irte a buscar- se oía emocionada.

-Mamá...

-Bueno, me tengo que ir Bella, cuídate, nos vemos- dijo ella alegremente.

-Adiós mamá- susurre.

Colgué y volví a poner el teléfono en mi bolsillo, ¿me iba? ¿a otro país?. Volví al salón, todos me miraban con caras normales, casi ¿afligidas?

-¿Quién era Bella?- pregunto Jasper.

-Mi madre, dijo que venía por mi, en dos meses- respondí monotomamente.

-Ah, ya veo, ¿dónde te irás?- dijo él como si nada pasara.

-Inglaterra, mi madre y yo nos iremos a Inglaterra por su trabajo.

Edward se paro muy rápido, me tomo de los hombros y me miro fijamente.

-Tú no te puedes ir, Bella...

* * *

**_Si, soy malvada, ahora Bella se dará cuenta de que en verdad ama a Edward y que... uy, no les puedo decir nada más._**

**_Con respecto a mi desaparición, chicas, sigo viva, no me paso nada, tuve problemas, rupturas amorosas y muchas cosas más uq eme impidieron escribir, bloqueo de escritor, ya saben._**

**_Se aceptan sugerencias, tomatazos, critica constructiva, linchamientos(?)_**

**_Mordidas Yukki! _**


	9. Intento de asesinato y primer beso

**_Muchas gracias a todas por darme rr, en serio! Lamento haberlas hecho llorar en algunos casos, y si lo se, soy malvada, pero se pondrá interesante._**

**_Las dejare de aburrir, así que, ¡vamos con el capitulo!_**

* * *

Una semana había pasado desde aquella llamada, una semana en donde Edward no se había alejado de mi lado. Cada día, al llegar del instituto, Edward se metía a mi habitación para ver que hacía, normalmente estaba descargando mangas o viendo anime, o escribiendo. Él tan solo se quedaba mirándome, al parecer fascinado por lo hacía, se ponía a mi lado, jugando con mi cabello o con mis dedos, preguntando varias cosas sobre la serie que veía, la cual estuviera de turno ese día, normalmente las respondía todas.

Este día, no había sido diferente, Edward entro a mi habitación, se sentó en una silla que estaba a mi lado y comenzó a jugar con mi cabello. Estaba totalmente concentrada en la pantalla, mirando Junjuo Romantica. Sentí como Edward se incomodaba ante el beso de Nowaki y Hiroki* en el capitulo tres de la primera temporada. Esta ahora nunca había visto una serie de este tipo con él, solo chico-chica, pero nunca una chico-chico.

Giro su cabeza en cuanto vio lo que venía, yo tuve que aguantarme la risa ante su reacción. Una vez terminado, pare el vídeo, para mirar a Edward, que estaba completamente volteado. No pude aguantar más y comencé a reírme de su reacción, era tan normal en un chico, aún que, claro, habían excepciones de algunos chicos que si les gusta el Yaoi*, lo que nos es tan raro como parece. De hecho tengo varios amigos en línea a los cuales le gusta el Yaoi.

Aún no se volteaba, toque su espalda, que estaba cubierta por un suéter gris delgado. él se giro, mirándome, sus ojos, trataban de evitar mi mirada, provocando que me riera más fuerte, se veía como un niño.

-¿Qué sucede, Edward?- pregunte entre risas.

-Bella, eso fue verdaderamente incomodo- respondió.

-¿Por qué?

-Eran dos chicos, ¿cómo querías que me lo tomara? Digo, es normal ver a un chico y una chica, pero dos chicos, ¿enserio?

-De hecho, es más normal de lo que crees, aunque no hay tantas series como desearía- murmure flexionando mi espalda y mis brazos.

-Yo no estoy acostumbrado- dijo, nuevamente, esquivando mi mirada.

-Lo entiendo, así que cambiare la serio, aunque será mejor que lea un manga que descargue hoy en la mañana, y descuida, es normal.

Él no me respondió. Moví el mouse, cerré el reproductor, para poder ver el manga que había descargado. A decir verdad, nunca antes lo había visto y me desilusiono el hecho de que solo tuviera dos tomos, pero se veía interesante. El nombre era Beast Master*. Cuando termine de leer, estaba secando mis lagrimas, demonios, un manga no podía ser tan maravilloso.

Edward, quien me miraba preocupado, no dijo absolutamente nada al respecto. Iba a decirle algo, pero mi celular sonó. Lo saque de mi bolsillo, era mi madre, de nuevo, ¿qué querría ahora?

-¿Qué pasa mamá?- pregunte pasando mi mano por mi cabello.

-¡Ya tengo el lugar a donde nos mudaremos!- dijo bastante emocionada.

-¿Dónde?- dije sin mucho animo.

-¡Liverpool! ¡La ciudad de los Beatles!

-Wow, eso es... genial mamá- mencione.

-¡Bueno, te dejo! Estoy a punto de aterrizar, me vine antes, tengo que terminar de arreglar la casa, adiós cariño- dijo antes de cortar.

Genial, mi madre ya tenía la casa, el lugar y seguramente, tenía la escuela en donde iría. En donde lo más probable es que tendría que usar un uniforme, los cuales nunca me habían gustado. Gemí tirándome sobre la cama, no podía pasarme esto. Yo ya me había comenzado a acostumbrar a los Cullen, podría decir que tenía una amistad con casi todos, bueno, salvo por Rosalie, pero con lo demás era capas de mantener una conversación por más de diez minutos, sin aburrirme. Y si, tal vez sentía algo más por Edward, pero eso no lo admitiré en voz alta, porque es bastante vergonzoso.

Tome mi Ipod y me puse los audífonos, necesitaba pensar. Vi como Edward se retiraba de la habitación. "Check yes Julliet" de "We the Kings" estaba reproduciendo mientras tamborileaba con los dedos sobre la cama. Canciones como esas me ayudaban a pensar algunas veces, como cuando tenía bloqueo.

_"Run, baby, run, don`t ever look back..."*_

¿Por qué todo esto era tan complicado? Mi madre podría haber aceptado el empleo en una de las sucursales cercanas a este lugar, como Seattle, podría seguir viniendo a Forks, para ver a los chicos, especialmente a Edward, pero eso es otro tema. Ahora, lo que me importaba era irme, yo no queria dejar este país, porque si lo hacía, no podría ver a mi padre más. Tal vez eso me ayudaría, visitar a mi padre.

Me pare de la cama, tome uno de mis abrigos- cortesía de Alice- y baje las escaleras corriendo, sin tropezarme, lo cual había sido todo un récord. Salí de la casa, ante la mirada extrañada de todos, corrí bajo la lluvia hasta llegar a mi auto, pero recordé que no llevaba las llaves, Edward me grito desde la entrada, mostrándome algo que no pude distinguir, pero cuando lanzo el objeto, supe que era, las llaves de su preciado Volvo. Le grite "gracias" de vuelta y camine hasta su auto. Abrí la puerta del piloto y puse la llave en la hendidura. El auto partió en seguida.

Conduje sobre el cemento resbaladizo a una velocidad prudente- 80 km/h-, hasta llegar al cementerio general de Forks. Estacione el Volvo en un lugar seguro y volví correr, tropezándome esta vez, rompiendome la rodilla en el proceso, me levante, limpie el lodo de mi ropa y continué, no podía esperar mucho, la lluvia cada vez era peor. En cuanto encontré la tumba de mi padre, me desmorone, hace día que no venía, hace días que no podía hacer nada bien...

-Hola... vaya, es la primera vez que le hablo a un lápida... sé que es tonto preguntar, pero ¿cómo has estado?. Que va... no responderás. Bueno, mamá encontró una casa, en otro continente y yo no quiero partir, me gusta un muchacho, si Charlie, lo que oyes, y se que te debes estar revolviendo en tu tumba por aquella confesión- reí ante aquello, estaba hablando con una tumba-. Lo conoces, es Edward Cullen, si ese chico... creo que de verdad me agrada, es una buena persona y me acogió cunado tu ya no estabas, cuido de mi e impido que me cortara las venas o algo peor...- sentí como las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por mis mejillas- De verdad me haces falta papá... Todo es diferente desde que no estas, las cosas cambiaron, y ahora que me doy cuenta de que de verdad me gusta un chico, mi madre me quiere separar de él para poder trabajar en otro continente...

De verdad me sentía mal, con todo lo que pasaba... me puse de pie, limpie mis lagrimas, toque la tumba de mi padre y me dispuse a irme. Cuando caminaba de regreso, sentía que algo me observaba, miré a mi lado, pero no había nadie... De un momento a otro, mi cuerpo estaba arrinconado contra un árbol, un hombre, mucho más alto que yo, con el cabello rubio y sujeto por una coleta me sujetaba del cuello. Era aquel hombre de mis sueños, el hombre que había matado a mi padre...

-Vaya, vaya, pero miren lo que tenemos aquí...- se acerco a mi cuello y lo olio- Hueles mucho mejor que aquel viejo, aunque tus ojos son iguales a los de él.

Trataba de hablar pero la falta de aire me lo impedía, moví mis piernas, pero nada podía hacer, estaba atrapada hasta que él decidiera matarme. Aquel hombre, cuyo nombre aún no sabía, estaba preparando mi cuello para morderlo...

Algo lo separo de mí, caí al piso, sujetando mi garganta, era Edward quien me había librado de aquel hombre, él se libro de Edward rápidamente, y corrió muy rápido por entremedio del bosque, perdiéndose en él. Abrí los ojos, esto no podía estar pasando... Si bien había visto, ese hombre había corrido mucho más rápido que un humano promedio, Edward había aparecido de la nada, a mi lado, para rescatarme y lo más extraño, era el color de los ojos de aquel hombre, eran rojos... como en mi sueño...

Edward me tomo en brazos, sin decir nada, aún estaba procesando todo lo que había visto.

-Espera...- murmure de la nada- Quiero saber la verdad.

-¿De qué hablas Bella?

-¡No me mientas Edward! ¡no me trates como si estuviera loca, porque se lo que vi!- le grite.

-Bella... yo no quiero tratarte como si estuvieras loca, es solo que no se como explicarte lo que soy.

-Puedes confiar en mi- murmure.

-Es muy difícil decirte lo que soy, temo que te alejes de mi si te digo la verdad...

-Confía en mi, Edward...

Y como si nada más importara, toma sus mejillas y lo bese. Sentir sus labios contra los míos era algo indescriptible, suaves, dulces y fríos. Aquella sensación es algo que nunca antes había sentido, era tan maravilloso tener sus labios contra los míos, sintiendo algo que había querido hacer desde el momento en que lo vi, aunque nunca lo reconocería en voz alta. El aire comenzó a faltarme, él nos separo, dejando un casto beso en mis labios.

-Eso... fue maravilloso- susurre.

-Lo se- respondió Edward.

-Dime lo que eres, Edward- suplique, aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Yo, soy un vampiro, una criatura bebedora de sangre, al igual que aquel hombre que quería tu muerte...

Ahora, era el momento de decir algo inteligente, pero nada salia de mis labios, estaba completamente bloqueada y sorprendida. El chico que me salvo de muchas cosas, era un vampiro, y yo acababa de besar a un vampiro...

-Yo, no se que decirte...

* * *

**_Actualice! Soy una malvada, deje nuevamente el capitulo inconcluso!_**

**_*Nowaki y Hiroki: Personajes del anime Yaoi "Junjoo Romantica" Son la segunda pareja, la Junjou Egoist._**

**_*Beast Master: Manga, hermoso, me hizo llorar, cuenta la historia de Leo y Yuiko, leeanlo chicas._**

**_*"Corre, nena, corre, nunca mires atrás... Parte de la canción mencionada._**

**_Ya era hora que se dieran un beso, no creen?_**

**_Acepto de todo, menos armas que intente matarme!_**

**_Mordidas, Yukki!_**


End file.
